


Empty Spaces

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [134]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fuck Buddies to Lovers, M/M, accidental feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Yahaba was fine with everything he and Kyoutani were together. What he couldn't stand anymore was what they weren't.





	Empty Spaces

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [now we match](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173258) by [myn_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myn_x/pseuds/myn_x). 



> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 remix round.

Their relationship, if one could even call it that, was weird as hell, but Yahaba couldn’t keep away from Kyoutani. They bruised and goaded and insulted each other, but the ending was always the same: both of them covered in come and scratches and all sorts of other marks.

Yet it was never enough, was never satisfying the way Yahaba thought it should be.

They sated each other, of course. It was the natural conclusion of frequent and enthusiastic sex. But in those off times, in the cracks between an alley fuck or a bathroom quickie in a fast food restaurant, Yahaba found himself looking over at the other side of his empty bed or next to him on the couch for two that only ever held one and thinking that it might have been nice to have somebody there.

Kyoutani was meeting him again later that night. This time, it was a the dormant loading dock of a nearby department store. It was out in the open, but not all that public because Yahaba wasn’t in the mood for that. Something else begged to be dragged out into the light instead of the smattering of bruises and scratches they usually sported from one another.

“Hey, blondie,” Kyoutani grumbled when he sauntered down the ramp to stand in front of Yahaba. “This place isn’t your speed. You sick or something?”

Yahaba bit back a retort and idly gazed out over the sea of concrete. “Not that kind of sick,” he murmured. Heaving a sigh, he turned his attention on Kyoutani. “What are we doing to each other?”

Kyoutani’s brow knit and his lip curled. “Last time I checked, it was called being fuck buddies. What the hell kind of question is that?”

 _That’s what I thought you’d say_ , Yahaba thought to himself, and his shoulders drooped a little. “I’m tired of this, Kentarou. I’m just . . . I’m tired.” He slid to his seat against the wall and closed his eyes.

Squatting in front of Yahaba, Kyoutani looked him up and down over and over. “You sure you’re not delirious?”

“I —” Yahaba’s eyes locked with Kyoutani’s, and his belly lurched when he saw genuine concern there. “I want to go home.”

Rolling his eyes, Kyoutani stood and crossed his arms. “Well that’s just fan-fucking-tastic. You drag me all the way out here and you just —”

“And I want you to come with me,” Yahaba interrupted, and Kyoutani’s rant stalled and died almost immediately. He gaped at Yahaba, but that just made him chuckle and shake his head. “You ever wonder why people are into that whole ‘sleep with someone and then wake up and look at them and feel something deep and powerful’ shit?” When Kyoutani didn’t move or respond, he finished, “Because being lonely fucking sucks, and I hate it.”

Yahaba pushed to his feet and drifted close enough to Kyoutani for their breath to mingle in the cool autumn air. “So, what do you say? You wanna try this thing out?”

Kyoutani was wide-eyed and silent, but his hand sought out Yahaba’s and their fingers laced together. Yahaba’s heart beat a little bit faster. He didn’t bother holding back a smile. “We can still fuck each other up, though. I _am_ still into that.”

“Yeah.” Kyoutani dropped Yahaba’s hand, only to cup his cheeks and pull him close for a kiss that lacked all the sharp edges of their previous arrangement, and Yahaba thought he might actually like it.

Shoulder to shoulder, they wandered toward the nearest bus stop in no particular hurry. After all, if this went where Yahaba thought it could, they’d have all the time in the world together.


End file.
